I Was Even Planning a Party for You
by Topaz18
Summary: "I was even planning a party for you, and all your friends were invited. Except I didn't just invite them, I forced them to come. And you should come too, because they cannot leave the party without your permission." T because i am paranoid!


**A/N**

**So I had a dream, that I had a party and all my friends were invited. Except they weren't just invited, they were forced to come, and it was in Aperture. Some of these characters are actually some of my real friends, and some of these conversations were actually real. Except I twisted the scenes up some. Now I will let you read.  
**

* * *

"And then she was all like, 'admit it, you think his abs are hot' and I said, 'okay, fine!'" I burst out laughing at her wonderful story telling. She joined in and tried to continue speaking through her laughs. "And then she said, 'I told you so' and ran off. And apparently he was right behind me, listening to our whole conversation!" I put my hand over my mouth to keep from laughing. It didn't work. My face held a 'Seriously?' expression.

She nodded. "Yeah, and then he said, 'You know you can feel my abs, anytime you want' And I was like 'no dude', and I ran away. It was really awkward…" I shook my head and continued laughing.

Caitlyn was the best at telling stories, even if some of them were exaggerated. "So, how is work?" She asked. I grabbed my notepad and wrote down my reply. "Nothing much, but some guy came and ordered twenty chocolate cakes, he said he wanted them to have the 'good chocolate icing'. Like we have any bad chocolate icing. Do you think you could come later and help me out?" Caitlyn looked excited. "Sure!"

Caitlyn then looked at her watch. "Oh, I've got to go, I have a meeting. See you tonight!" And with that she ran out of the coffee shop. I sighed and pulled out a book. A couple of pages in, I noticed that I wasn't really paying attention. I sighed again and closed the book.

Today, my brain was too busy remembering to do anything productive. Because on this special day five years ago, I gained my freedom from _there_. _There._ That horrid place that can steal the happiness out of a person and scar them so that they never speak again. But today, five years ago, I was set free.

Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if _she _hadn't let me free. I just can't bear the thought of all my new friends, all my life, gone. They are so optimistic; they haven't seen the terrors of the world. Well, they have, but not the true terrors of the underground science world. I still don't know how I survived, that is one of the biggest mysteries that I haven't solved.

All my friends, they don't know about Aperture. In fact, they never really asked about my past. A squeal of a chair interrupted my thoughts. I slung my purse over my shoulder and headed out the door.

* * *

Ring, ring, ring. Some people might think that giving a telephone to a mute is useless, but me and my group of friends have our ways. "Hello?" I tapped on the old house phone in a pattern. "Oh, hi Chell! I see you have your Morse code down pretty well!"

See, Courtney and her Morse code skills helped me first learn how to communicate with others, and then another friend taught me how to write. Yeah, I admit it, time in Aperture made me forget some ways of communication. But, I had friends to help me through it.

I tapped on the phone some more. "Sure, I'm not doing anything at the moment, I'll be there in… say thirty minutes. See you soon!" I put the phone on the receiver and rummaged in the pantry for the ingredients. Ha, GLaDOS would be laughing at me if she could see me. Yeah, the woman who was promised a cake of lies, owning a bakery.

Okay, do I seriously have enough ingredients for twenty chocolate cakes? I smiled to myself when I found that I had more than enough. Maybe we can even make an extra cake, just for fun. After calling a few more friends to help, I grabbed my book and sat down for a moment.

* * *

Done! I snapped the book shut and stretched. How long have I been reading? I checked the time. Three hours? Where is Courtney? I looked around and went to the door. The streets were busy, but I didn't see Courtney or anyone else I knew. Where have they gone? They couldn't have all gotten busy in something else, and if they have they would have called me.

I ran to the phone and dialed Courtney's number. The phone rang. And rang. And rang. No one picked it up. I hung up without leaving a voicemail. I dialed Caitlyn's number. The phone just rang. Starting to panic, I dialed every person I knew. And every person I knew didn't pick up. I got no response from any of them. Now, I was really panicking.

I quickly snatched my purse and ran outside. I dodged the many people walking down the sidewalk. Ignoring how weird I most look, I sprinted half a mile down town. I stopped at the familiar blue painted house.

I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. No answer. I knocked again. No answer. Where did she say she put the key? I looked under the rug, in the plant, an- aha! I pulled out the silver key from under the porch steps. I opened the door and raced in, heart pounding.

I looked around in shock. Papers littered the floor, paintings had fallen off the wall, and the chairs were turned over. What happened here? Now that I looked, the windows were smashed in and a large hole was in the back wall, revealing the dark woods behind it. I examined the room closely.

It looked like a parade had decided to take a detour right through the middle of Courtney's house. A small trail of blood ran through the house and out the giant hole in the wall. My eyebrows furrowed, and then rose in terror.

No murderer would do this; they would have disposed of all evidence. No government agent could have done this; it's too messy. What thing would target all of my friends, and no one else? What thing would plan every step so precisely, and make sure I was occupied at the moment? What thing would possibly want revenge on me, of all people? I only know of one thing that would do this. One thing that could take all the happiness in a life and turn it into terror. One thing that would kill to get its revenge. And that thing isn't just a thing, it's a who.

GLaDOS.

* * *

**A/N**

**Gasp! Dramatic moment! I hope to actually make this story quite long. You hear that, conscience? I might make this story long! Isn't that amazing!  
**

**...  
**

**My conscience only comes out when I get aggrievated with myself. Please review!  
**


End file.
